


A Sister Needs Her Brother

by AntigueGinger



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Long thought dead, what can i have a thing for sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger
Summary: Jason encountered a hero pair seeking out the big B but one is familiar.Magic fucking sucks.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	A Sister Needs Her Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991284) by [Shariaber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shariaber/pseuds/Shariaber). 



> This is heavily inspired by my first impression of The Last Number by Shariaber. I'm only 5/21 chapters in but this theory is Killing me! So yeah, recommended!
> 
> Also the song bt Eva Kroom Pike.

Jason glared at the spotted vigilante in front of him. She was yelling French at her partner who was an obvious Cat Woman knock off and he was yelling right back. Thankfully the piece of equipment he installed to his helmet only three days ago translated their words as they shouted.  
  
"Chat! Tell him we mean no harm!"  
  
"Right M'lady, because that always works. He's pointing pistols at us! You said you grew up in America, you tell him!"  
  
The girl snarled and held her arms up after jamming her weapon back on her hip. It was too dark to see but he really hoped she wasn't insane enough to carry a damn yoyo. "HEY! We come in peace!" Her bark did make him pause but she was still suspicious. These were strangers to Gotham and he never heard of heroes in France. The pale look on Chats face told him a bit about her. The joke, while a good one, was probably out of character. "You're Red Hood right? We just came to find someone thats hard to get a hold of. We're sorry if we're uh... Breaching your territory, but we really intended no harm.  
  
"And who are you looking for, Little Lady?"  
  
She hesitated but the cat finally opened his mouth. "We're looking for Batman. There is a situation in Paris and we can't handle it by ourselves anymore. We need the Justice League to help us."  
  
"Okay," he lowered his guns too. The kids sighed in relief only when he holstered them. "Why the Bat though? There are plenty of other heroes that are more likely to pass through Europe. Why him?"  
  
At the the girl straightened her shoulders and lifted her nose. Was that a birth mark on the underside of her jaw?  
  
"Who we're facing has magic protecting him on top of his precautions to stay out of the public eye. If anyone can see through it and find him, Batman can."  
  
"What makes you so sure? Bats is just a man. And you Parisians supposedly don't think very highly of Americans."  
  
"I was born here in Gotham. I stayed here until I was nine years old and was adopted. I remember the Dark Knight well."  
  
Something pushed at his mind giving him a headache at the base of his skull. This was magic. He could feel it playing with his sanity and see the way the girl's face warped the longer he looked at her. Did he recognize her from somewhere? He couldn't tell. What were they even talking about?  
  
"Okay." He nodded slowly. "I'll call Batman you guys just-" he tipped suddenly and they both jurked foward. "Stay put."  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for read! Please comment and tell me what you think!  
> Also I'm sorry for all the grammar errors. In the spirit of our boy, I've been spending most my days half drunk with this quarantine.  
> Update did some basics so it should be easier to read.


End file.
